Legacy of Legends
by INSAGNIA
Summary: Two children abandoned by their home village meet by coincidence. They decide to live together alone in the woods, each one having a dream to accomplish. His is to be Hokage. Hers is unknown to him. What happens as they grow older and their lives as Shinobi bring them even closer than before?


"Speech" - Human Speaking

'_Speech'_ \- Human Thoughts

"_**Speech"**_ \- Nine-Tails Speaking

'_**Speech'**_ \- Nine-Tails Thoughts

* * *

Legacy of Legends

Chapter One - The Beginning

* * *

"Reaper Death Seal!" A white mist emerged from a blonde-haired man who stood over a red-headed woman holding a child in her arms. The mist quickly grew in size, it's distinct features slowly becoming visible. The mist had purple skin, white hair and black eyes with gold irises. It held a small dagger clenched between its teeth. Red horns protruded from the top of its head. It wore a simple loose white kimono. "Let's put our trust in this child. He's our son, after all!" From far away, just outside the woodline, an old man stood holding a large, thick pole. He stood in shock as he stared at the scene before him. A giant Nine-Tailed Fox, as tall as a mountain, was stopped cold as golden chains protruded from a crouched woman, keeping it in place. He stared at the man as he pulled the signs for his jutsu, fear filling him as he recognized it as a forbidden jutsu.

"Those signs," he said. "Don't tell me… yes… it's the Reaper Death Seal!"

"When I'm finished with the Reaper Death Seal," the blonde man said, "I will seal your chakra inside Naruto. When he tries to control the Nine-Tails power as a Jinchuuriki, I want you to help him out." She stared at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Our son…" she said, "he's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him!" Her voice gradually increased as she spoke, slowly coming to a yell. "And also, why use the Reaper Death Seal? If it's just so I can meet a grown-up Naruto, even if it's for a short while, there's no need for you to die! I want you to stay by Naruto's side as he grows up and protect him. I don't get it! All this just to keep the balance of the Tailed Beasts? For the sake of the nation and the village? Why must Naruto be sacrificed? Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?" He stared at her with a stoic face, sadness, and pain in his eyes.

"To forsake one's nation and one's village is the same as forsaking one's child. Your own homeland was destroyed, so you of all people should know… the harsh life that awaits those without a country. Besides, our family is… ninja. And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match for you. Even though you won't have much time with him, there are some things only you as his mother can tell him. Things I can't. That's a mother's role. I'm not just doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naruto." He kneeled, picking up the baby. "I will gladly die for my son. It's my duty as his father." They stared at each other, tears falling from their faces. In the distance, the old man tried in vain to get to them, an invisible barrier was keeping him out. Two ninjas jumped out the trees, landing next to him.

"Lord Third," one said, "what is wrong?" He placed his hand on the barrier, electricity shocking him.

"It's no good," he said. "I can't go further than this point because of the barrier put up to keep the Nine-Tails from escaping. Those two are planning to take care of the Nine-Tails themselves!" Back with the man, the ghost that hovered over him had had enough. It no longer wanted to wait for its purpose and grabbed a figure that hovered between it and the man; this figure was the man's chakra. Through this, the ghost could and its sealing powers could be used. It's hand shot out of the man's stomach, making a beeline towards the Nine-Tails. The Nine-Tails faced him, anger evident in its voice.

"_**Damn you, Fourth Hokage,"**_ the Nine-Tails said. The Fourth Hokage coldly stared at the Nine-Tails, barking out one word.

"Seal!" As fast as lightning, the ghost's hand retracted from the Tailed Beast, half of its chakra in tow. Both the hand and chakra entered through his stomach, a sealing symbol appearing in its place, signifying its success. '_My body is getting numb,'_ he thought. '_I never expected such massive chakra…'_ The chains holding the Nine-Tails slackened. After its Chakra was stolen, its body size reduced.

"It's the Reaper Death Seal, all right," the old man said as he looked on at the occurring events. "He actually used it."

"But the Nine-Tails is still…" a ninja next to him said. "He wasn't able to complete the seal? It's gotten smaller, but…" In the distance, the Fourth Hokage placed his open hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu," he said. A puff of smoke exploded feet from him, revealing a small shrine. "All right," he said. "Next is the Eight Signed Seal. I will seal the rest of the Nine-Tails inside Naruto." The Nine-tails looked on in spite and hatred.

'_**The Ritual Altar,'**_ the Nine-Tails thought. '_**Does he intend to seal me again? Furthermore… inside that baby?'**_ The Fourth Hokage placed Naruto on the altar, careful to make him comfortable. Beside them, the woman started coughing.

"Kushina!" he called out, rushing to her side.

"_**Now!"**_ The Nine-Tails screamed out, a clawed hand headed straight for Naruto. A single claw protruded from both their chests, both parents having jumped to save their son. The tip of the claw stopped mere inches from the baby, a combination of both their blood dripping on the baby's stomach.

"I said… that this was the father's duty…" the Fourth Hokage said, the words barely audible.

"Then all the more… since I'm his mother…" the woman said, now identified as Kushina. The old man and his escorts looked on in shock at the sight, before making a grave discovery.

"There's a child?" the old man asked no one.

"They shielded it," a ninja next to him said. The Nine-Tails looked on in pure hate, its actions being stopped.

"_**Why you…"**_

"This is the first time I lost an argument," Kushina said. "Okay, I understand that you're determined to do this." The Fourth Hokage smiled.

"Thank you, Kushina." Wiping some blood that dripped from his mouth onto his hand, the Fourth Hokage went through some hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" Just ten feet away, orange and green toad appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kya! Nine-Tails!" The toad screamed. It turned to its summoner. "What? Lord Fourth too? What's the meaning of this?"

"Gerotora," the Fourth Hokage spoke, "I'm going to give you the Sealing Formulas' key. Take it immediately to Master Jiraiya and store it away."

"I see…" The old man said. "Minato plans to make his own son into a Jinchuuriki to save the village." The toad, meanwhile, stretched upwards as a scroll rolled up onto its stomach.

"You have my word. I confirm the key is in my possession," Gerotora said. "And now, I'm off." Just as it had appeared, it also disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"That should do it…" Minato said. Above him, the ghost removed the knife from its mouth, licking the blade. "Kushina… my time is running out. I'm going to start the Eight Signed Seal. I'm going to place some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him again. Let's tell him what we want to say." Kushina smiled.

"Naruto… don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also, don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few… ones you can really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don't get too depressed if you can't do anything well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Oh, and this is really important. It's about the three prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into a savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this, but… all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls… but just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions… be wary of Jiraiya-Sensei, you know." Kushina took deep breaths, trying to linger onto life for a few moments more. "Naruto… from now on, you're going to face a lot of pain and hardships. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much… oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you… I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you, Naruto. Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time." Minato smiled, shaking his head.

"No, it's okay. Naruto, my message to you is… I guess it's the same as your nagging mothers'." He closed his eyes as Kushina shed tears, accepting their inevitable fate. "Eight Signed Seal," Minato whispered.

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Pathetic… worthless..." A man stood on a wooden platform, watching over two children who had fought. A girl lay in a crumpled position against the far wall as a boy stood across the room, hand thrust out. "Hinata," he shouted, "you should be stronger than that. By god, Neji... even _Hanabi_, is stronger than you. Lose the shy face, and get your act together. If you want to be the Heir to the Hyuuga Clan, then you need to prove yourself. At this rate, you'll be nothing more than a mere branch housewife." He turned around, his eyes and voice as cold as ever. "Better yet… why don't you go grab your belongings? I want you out by midnight." The girl could barely lift her head to face him, all her muscles aching after the intense training she just went through, tears stinging her eyes and indescribable pain in her chest.

"_Hai__*_… Father." As he walked out, Hinata passed out, too tired to move any more.

When Hinata opened her eyes, she was back in her room. Tears immediately formed when she remembered the training from that afternoon. She was weak, she knew that. What she didn't know is _why_ her father kept training her to the point of exhaustion. She fumbled out of her sheets, stepping onto the polished wooden floor. Her room was bare of decorations; the only thing that could be considered decoration was her bookshelf and a picture of her mother. She had fought tooth and nail with her father to keep those, him calling those a 'distraction to her training' and 'unnecessary for a Hyūga'. Grabbing a pink book from the bottom shelf, she opened it, revealing it to be hollowed, containing a section of a torn red scarf, pictures of her mother and a single picture of her and a blonde boy. She had met him twice; once in the forest when she was being bullied, and a second in the park. That day was the best in her life. Her mother had taken her to the park where she recognized him from before. He managed to convince her to go and play with him, and after some encouragement from her mother, she had agreed. Hinata had never laughed so much before, she had never enjoyed herself. At the end of the day, he had used the last of his money to ask a photographer to take a picture of them. Only having enough for a single copy, he made Hinata keep it, saying it would be of better use to her. He was hugging her around the neck as Hinata's' face was red and her index fingers were pressed against each other. Hinata looked up from the picture, taking a look at the brilliant full moon. Her mother had always told her that when she was feeling upset to always look at the moon and think of times in which she was happy. The only memory that instinctively came to her was that of the blonde kid. He never did give her his name, but she'd never forgotten this boisterous, bubbly, energetic person that made her blush at the very thought.

"I miss you, Mother…" she whispered, a fresh wave of tears falling and staining her nightgown. She thought back to when her mother was still around. She, her mother and father had been happy. She was the sole reason they all smiled daily. Everything changed the day she passed. Hinata cried for weeks. Her baby sister, Hanabi, was in the care of their uncle as their father mourned the loss of his wife. After this day, he grew distant towards anyone, buried himself in clan work and became much harsher. Lately, he had seemed utterly disappointed in her, blaming her for her lack of skills in battling, losing to a Branch Member… and ultimately, her own younger sister. Hanabi had picked up her father's traits, acting as cold as him around Hinata and other Main and Branch Members of the Hyuuga Clan, training nonstop to become the suitable daughter their father wanted, a suitable heir to the Hyuuga Clan.

Tears stained the photographs in Hinata's hands, so desperately wanting to ball her hands into fists, but not wanting to damage said photographs. Her head moved downwards, her eyes still fixed upon the moon. In her mind, she came to a final decision.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but I can't live like this anymore. I… I hate it here… I'm… I'm leaving… like father told me..." she said between silent cries, knowing the consequences of her planned actions. "What I want is a carefree life…" Hinata looked at the picture of her and the boy, "… like him." Steeling her nerves was something Hinata wasn't good at. She had always been a shy, quiet, and timid person… much like her mother. "Father, _Imōto__*_, and Neji nii-san aren't the same anymore since… since…" Hinata sniffled, wiping tears away from the picture of her mother. "I hate it here," she whispered. Bracing herself for what was coming, Hinata rushed to her feet, grabbing a bag that she had chosen with her mother for when Hinata became an academy student and started packing it with clothes and precious possessions. There wasn't much to pack anyway; a few extra shirts and pants, underwear, a lavender-stained glass figurine of a swan she had gotten as a birthday present from her mother, a sleeping bag, the pictures she had and a few paper tags. Hinata ran to the closet and changed into her large beige coat, stepped on the windowsill and didn't look back as she jumped to the rooftop. Hinata was glad almost everyone was asleep. There were a few patrols, but none had their Byakugan activated, so they couldn't possibly see her. The girl jumped from roof to roof as fast as she could, avoiding the light and the patrols. She stopped when she reached the Clan outer walls. It was forbidden for a Hyuuga to exit clan grounds without permission from someone in the main branch, including the main branch members themselves. Leaving would be a sign of treason, and would have the Caged Bird Seal activated. Not having to worry about the Seal or being punished by her father, without a glance backward, Hinata jumped down to the hard ground, leaping for the trees that lay not far away. Few tears fell as she ran away from her home, from the place that had given her so much grief and misery. She headed in the direction of the moon, not knowing where she was headed to next. She jumped, ran and printed for what seemed like hours until she collapsed, exhausted and tired, next to the base of a thick tree. She lay there, hugging her knees, her bag next to her, alone and afraid. The howling of wolves did nothing to relax her as the sounds faded away. Deciding to rest for a while, she brought out a small blanket, covered herself and drifted off.

* * *

"_Hinata… wake up, gekkō__*__." Hinata stirred in her sleep, a soft voice waking her. "Wake, young one!" Hinata bolted upright, eyes wide, staring into the distance. The woods were dark, a thin mist hovering over the ground. The moon shone through the thick tree canopy, giving the surrounding area an eerie feeling. Strangely, Hinata felt no fear… only comfort. Light winds blew across her face and hair, strands of hair rustling across her face. The wind started to blow harder, the mist moving in tandem with the air current. The white mist gathered several yards away from Hinata, shifting colors from white to platinum, finally stopping at a shimmering silver. It started taking on human features; a white gown-like kimono with a pale pink sakura petal sash around the waist covered a feminine body. Smooth, straight jet black hair that shone like silk in the moonlight reached her hips, which were greatly accentuated by the kimono, as well as her rather large bust. Her pale, flawless skin radiated with energy. Red, plump lips came into view along with a pair of pale, lavender eyes. Perfectly manicured hands materialized, fingers interlocking, her hands resting over her pelvis. A single golden ring accessorized her left ring finger. Upon making eye contact with this figure, Hinata felt a strange sense of familiarity with it. It smiled, not in a malicious way, but in a loving, caring way. Tears blurred her vision of the little girl that lay under the tree. _

"_My little ōjo__*_… _it's so nice to see you again…" Hinata stood to her feet, emotions coursing through her heart and mind, the one word stuck in her throat. Without any other words, the little girl ran to this figure, tears streaming down her face, sobs filling the vast forest around them. She crashed into the figure, the figure already crouched down, embracing her in a warm hug._

"_Mother… Mother…" Hinata cried. "Is it you?" She smiled and nodded, the action being felt through Hinata's head. Her cries got even louder upon her confirmation, mother and daughter once more held in an embrace. They remained in this position for a few minutes, Hinata crying and her mother stroking her short, navy blue hair. Hinata finally pulled back, her hands refusing to let go of her mother's arms, their lavender eyes never leaving the others'. Hinata finally spoke up, her voice soft and broken._

"_Mother… w… where are we?" The older woman sighed, her eyes gazing at the darkened sky. _

"_This is a place that is everywhere, but nowhere. A place that exists… but doesn't exist. This is a place that people who believe in heaven and hell, life and death, call Limbo." Hinata slightly stiffened upon hearing these words. She slightly separated herself from her mother's warmth, looking into her mother's pale eyes with her own, fear written upon them. _

"_Am I… am I… dead?" Hinata barely whispered, her little hands curled into fists. _

"_No, gekkō, you are not. I merely decided to visit you for a little while. I wanted to comfort you in these hard times, for I see a rough, and pleasurable road ahead for you." Hinata frowned. _

"_Pleasurable? What do you mean by that, kaa-san__*__?" She smiled, removing herself from the embrace. Hinata quickly tried to grab her again, but her small hands went right through her mother. _

"_All in due time. My time has come, Hinata. I must return to the realm that I came from." Hinata desperately wanted to hold on longer but could do nothing as her hands slipped through her mother's hand. "It's okay, my daughter. One day, we'll be together again…" her image slowly faded to nothing, her voice faintly echoing in the vast woods. "Someday…" Hinata collapsed, having lost her mother once again._

* * *

The howling of wolves continued to echo throughout the vast forest, awakening the scared girl. She was inside whether the dream she had was real or just that… a dream. The sound of a branch breaking caught her attention. Her head quickly darted in that direction and her heart dropped. There, slowly walking around a thick tree and facing her, was a large black wolf. It's snarling was barely audible, it's yellow teeth visible. Small blue eyes stared at her with malice and hunger. Hinata scrambled back until her back rested upon the tree, trapping herself. The large canine continued baring its teeth as it approached the young girl. Hinata whimpered and finally screamed for help.

* * *

The bright light of a fire illuminated a rather crude cabin as a young boy slept on the wooden floor feet away from the fireplace. The loud crack of a log splitting in half woke him, startling the boy as he jumped up, a dull kunai in his hand as he took a defensive pose. He relaxed when he saw the windows intact and the door in place. He threw the kunai on the floor next to the fire as he grumpily walked towards the fridge in the corner. Upon opening the fridge, his hopes of a decent meal were shattered when he came face to face with only a few fruits and vegetables. He sighed, muttering to himself as he grabbed his weapons pouch, a poorly made bow, and some crude arrows, as well as a rusty sword. He forced the front door out of its frame, the cool night air blowing into the cabin. He quickly closed it back up to not let the heat out and set about walking into the woods. His sword was sheathed on his belt, bow, and arrow is drawn, ready to aim and pull at a target: mainly a game animal. The sounds of owls and insects filled the night air, the moon projecting its silvery light upon his face. His eyes darted in the direction of every sound, no matter how faint it was. The howls, grunts, and whimpers of wolves could be heard for miles around. This didn't deter the boy from his current objective. He had been living in these woods for several years now; he had become accustomed to the many dangers of the woods now.

He slowly crept among the leaf and branch infested ground, careful to not make a sound to alert any potential kill. _Snap!_ His eyes darted towards his left, his body swiftly, yet quietly, turning towards whatever made the sound. There, not fifty feet away, stood a majestic four-point buck. It stood still as it gazed right at him, the branch with leaves slowly being chewed throughout. The boy took his time raising the bow and arrow, not wanting to alert the buck. It bent back down to pick more leaves of a fallen branch before raising its head once more, it's beady black eyes staring right back at the boy. Unfazed by the buck's actions, the boy notched his arrow and pulled back, the strain in the bow ensuring the arrow would travel with speed and power. With one eye closed, he could make out the arrow's trajectory. He was satisfied with his aim, his fingers slowly losing its grip on the arrow as a shrill scream pierced the cool night air. The boy flinched, his grip on the arrow unintentionally being released. He looked with horror as it flew past the buck several feet too high before it turned and ran off. The scream came again, coming from the northeast. This was not the scream of an animal; this was human. Without a second thought, he tied his bow to his back before unsheathing his rather trusty rusty sword and sprinting off. He didn't have to run far as the screams were already pretty close. He twisted and turned around the large trees that made up the vast forest, jumping over exposed roots and large rocks. Soon he came face to face with a gruesome scene. Three wolves were flanking a small, obviously scared girl that lay curled in a ball at the base of a tree. The wolves were all snarling as they slowly made their way closer, the animals wary of the girl, unsure if she'd attack it not. The boy, seeing that the girl couldn't defend herself, leaped at the pack leader and quickly swiped the ground with his sword, pebbles, and dirt being flung towards its face. It howled as it backed off a few paces before advancing once more. He swung his blade, forcing the feral animal to stop in its tracks. The wolves encircled him, each preparing to leap at a moment's notice. It finally leaped, only to be met with the flat of a sword midair. It fell and landed on its side, rolling once before standing back up. Knowing his sword wouldn't be enough, he quickly dropped it and performed hand seals as fast as possible: Serpent, Dragon, Hare, Tiger.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" A torrent of flames shot out from his hand, his thumb and pointer finger creating a circle, his chakra being concentrated and blown through there. The fire took the shape of a dragon's head and torso, menacingly staring down the wolves. The animals, never having seen something like that before, cowered in fear before running off, but not before hungrily staring at the boy and girl. He stood protectively over her, unaware she had stopped screaming and staring right at him in fright and awe. Several minutes passed before he dropped his protective stance and picked up his sword. Barely inspecting it, he placed it back in its sheath before turning around. Still curled in a ball as close as possible to the tree lay a girl that seemed to be his age with navy blue hair that she keeps in a hime-cut of different lengths. The outstanding feature about her was her eyes; they were either a pale lavender or pure white. Her hair is short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face, a thick beige jacket and dark blue pants that covered just above her ankles. Standard blue ninja shoes covered her feet and a bag lay near her, clearly stuffed to its capacity. She took a glance at him when he turned around as well. He had on an orange and black jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a red tassel on his right shoulder, and the common red swirl on the back. He wore black pants with a single vertical orange stripe along the sides. He had spiky, yellow-blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each cheek.

"Um… who… who are you?" She stuttered, fear still coursing through her. The boy stiffened slightly.

"My name is Naruto," he responded. The first thing that came to her mind was the fishcakes that were sometimes placed in ramen dishes. The idea quickly left as he extended his hand, the gesture timidly being taken as she slowly took his hand, being lifted up to her feet. He took a step towards her. She flinched and closed her eyes. Seconds passed and nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see him holding her bag, his arm outstretched and offering her bag. She quickly took it and slung it over her shoulder. His head cocked to one side as he stared at her.

"Who are you?" Her eyes darted to the floor, unable to make eye contact.

"My name… my name is… it's Hinata Hyūga." He slightly smiled.

"That's a pretty name. It means 'sunny place', doesn't it?" Hinata meekly nodded. "Are you going somewhere?" Hinata looked at him, tears filling her eyes.

"I was thrown out of my home… I have nowhere to go…" The tears started to fall, leaving behind a trail of salty water down her cheeks. He didn't know how to react to this. This is honestly the most he had ever talked with someone besides Iruka-Sensei. He was the only one willing to work with Naruto, giving him the time of day to check up on him and give him night classes.

Naruto's dream is to be accepted by the people in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Since he was young, everyone treated him with anger and malice, and he didn't know why. At the age of five, he was kicked out of the orphanage for no valid reason. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Village Leader, also known as the Sandaime Hokage, had given him a small little shack in the forest where he could live in peace, albeit alone. Even he visited Naruto at least once a week and brought him any provisions that may be necessary. Naruto looked at the crying girl, and a wave of sadness overtook him.

"Hinata… would you like to come back to my cabin? You can stay there for as long as you need to." Hinata looked up at the boy, her stream of tears slowing down.

"R… really? You'd let me stay with you?" Hinata looked up at him, her pale eyes shining in the dim moonlight. Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Of course. I would never turn down a person that needs help." He extended his hand towards her, and she gingerly took it. "Come on, I'll show you to my house." Naruto took the lead with Hinata following close, pulled enthusiastically by the small blonde. They took a path that was barely visible on the ground, the thick underbrush scratching her legs. It didn't take long before a small shack became visible through the thick trees. At first glance, it was unimpressive. Logs were splintered and rotted away, the door was barely on its last hinge, and the windows were caked in dust and dirt. Hinata worriedly glanced at the boy that was leading her there, fear setting in about what he might do to her. The grass around the small… house… was tall and unkempt, several bushes of poison ivy were visibly growing on the sides. He led her to the front door, pulling it aside to let her in the rather warm confines of his home.

"It's not much, but it's home," he said, sitting down on a creaky chair. "Let me show you around." Hinata walked around, unimpressed by the lack of decorations or furniture. Sure, there was a raggedy carpet and torn couch, but nothing more sat in the living room. The kitchen was just as bare; two chairs around a single table, a small wood heater in the corner that doubled as an oven and stove, and a small basin of water to wash dishes. The bedroom, by far, was the worst. A mattress ripped in half was the only thing in there with old crumpled blankets strewn over it. Naruto's enthusiasm slowly faded the more he showed her. "Well, yeah… that's about it for the tour. It's late now, so you can have the bed and I'll stay on the couch." He left her there in the doorway, slowly walking back to lay down next to the cobblestone fireplace. Hinata slowly shuffled inside, dropping her bag beside the sorry excuse for a bed and sat down upon it. It was surprisingly rather soft, her body slightly sinking into the material. She sat there for several minutes, contemplating her choices. She quickly got back up and tiptoed towards the blonde just to see him sprawled on the hardwood floor, already in a deep sleep. Her pale eyes darted from the sleeping boy to the door. She resigned herself to her growing exhaustion before making her way back to the bedroom. Just like the broken bed, the blankets were equally as soft to the touch and had a scent of ramen, which the girl found odd. Not wanting to change into her nightgown in case he came back, she decided to sleep in her pants and coat, with the dark orange covers over her. As the events of the last few hours came back to her, tears once more fell from her eyes, her soft sobs filling the house.

From the living room, the sound of crying could be vaguely heard coming from the bedroom. Naruto had not been asleep, but just resting there. He had not expected for Hinata to wander in stare at him for a while, nor had he expected to have a guest that day. He knew the girl must have had a rough day based on her bag and situation he had found her in. He had not attempted to pry the situation. She'd tell him if she wanted to, but for now, he had to leave her alone. Sleep slowly washed over him, his eyelids becoming heavier with every passing second.

* * *

1 _\- _Hai - Yes

2 - Imōto - Little Sister

3 - Gekkō - Moonlight

4 - Ōjo - Princess

5 - Kaa - Mother/Mom

* * *

**_I want to apologize once more for not keeping up to date with the Oneshot stories. I'm having a hard time finding inspiration for it all. Albeit that, I wanted to try out a new story as well. I thought of it while reading similar ones by other people._**

**_Let me know what you all think either in the comments below or as a PM._**


End file.
